


Boyfriend Beyond Time

by Pluvia_caelum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU! where BBT movie happened before Judai graduates, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvia_caelum/pseuds/Pluvia_caelum
Summary: An AU! where the time travelling adventure of the three main protagonist happened before Judai leaving duel academy.A certain fine man from the distant future successfully steals Judai's heart only through a single duel, but how will the two chosen duelists overcome the difference in their timeline and the uncertainty it caused ?
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Boyfriend, I think?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

“Judai-san! I like you! Please go out with me!”

The boy in blue uniform practically shouts. His body bows deep enough to hide his reddened face, and both of his hands clenched into fists. His voice ehoes in the quiet empty classroom. There’s orange light from the setting sun that illuminates his figure and the cold autumn wind blows through the opened windows.

The effect is dramatic like those love confession scene in movies.

It’s an uncomfortable and awkward silence after that. The boy in blue still hold his position, doesn’t dare to lift his face yet. He’s probably gathering his courage, or maybe just too embarrased to look up at the person he’s just confessed to. It also could be both.

In front of the Obelisk student, Yuki Judai stands with a shocked expression. A golden eggwich in one hand, stopped in midair on it’s way into his mouth. He swallows the food in his mouth with a big gulp then blinking a few times.

Judai swears, for the love of Ra, this isn’t what he expected when he accepts the second year’s invitation to meet after school. Whenever people asked to meet him, it’s usually about dueling. Well, actually, it’s always about dueling. But now, there’s a random obelisk kid bowing deep in front of him, asking him whether he wants to go on a date.

Now that it comes down to a love confession, Judai isn’t really sure what to do.

Judai decided that the first thing he should do now is to put down his golden eggwich, so he does. Beside him, Yubel floats nonchalantly. They’re eyeing the boy in front of him with such a look that suggest they consider the boy as less important than the eggwich Judai has just abandoned. The monster fused guardian flaps their wings in irritation, arms crossed and they snort.

_“You’re going to turn him down, right? Make it loud and clear, Judai.”_

It’s only logical that he’ll reject him. The boy just confessed out of nowhere, without giving him any hints whatsoever, and they haven’t even talked that much anyway. Now that he’s come back to his sense and less surprised, Judai realizes he barely knows the boy’s name.

It’s around Satou or Satoru.

Or maybe Kaoru.

No, yeah, it’s probably Satoru after all.

Judai gives the duel monster a troubled expression. Yes, he’ll make it clear that he isn’t interested in dating the kid, but the main problem here is how to do that without hurting his feeling. Judai has never been good at that particular matters. Asuka and Rei had it rough back then.

Oh, how he wishes he could just grab his phone and call Johan right now. That boy is definitely better than him in handling feelings-related matters. If it was Johan though, what will he do to reject them?

_“Just be honest, Judai. If they can’t take it, it’s their problem.”_

For someone who waits for hundreds of years just to be with the person they love, Yubel is surely cold. Judai doesn’t really understand how it feels to have his confession of love rejected, but it probably sucks.

Judai takes a deep breath. The obelisk kid peers up at the first sound Judai makes after the long silence. Their eyes meet for a brief second before he stares back at the floor.

All right, let’s do this.

The very first thing Judai does is bowing down. As deep as Satoru did. He sees the obelisk student flinched, stumbling back into standing position, Judai follows suit. The oblelisk looks at Judai, waiting, clearly nervous.

“Judai-san?”

Judai can hear a faint hope in his voice, it hurts him a little. The brunet closes his eyes, breathing, then speak. Not loud, but it’s definitely clear enough.

“I’m flattered, Satoru, really, but I can’t go out with you.”

If human’s heart makes noises, right now, Judai would be able to hear a cracking sound. Yet, he’s still not gonna back down. The autumn wind blows harder as the illuminated classroom gets darker, making his words more dramatic than it should be.

Judai sighs.

“I think... I already have a boyfriend...”

***

Judai finds Johan in his room when he gets back from school. The blue haired boy is lying on his bed, reading a manga that he picked up from Judai’s study desk. Ruby Carbuncle is sleeping on his chest, looking so content. Johan catches Judai’s presence rather quickly and flashes him a smile.

“Welcome back, Judai. How’s the duel?” Johan whispers to avoid waking up Ruby. His fingers trace alongs Ruby’s head. down into it’s back. The carbuncle purrs as a response. “I heard that Satoru’s aqua deck is pretty strong.”

Judai gives him a smile as he scratches his cheek. “Well, about that... something happened.”

Johan can’t help but raising one of his eyebrow at his best friend’s response. That’s not the reaction Judai would give after a duel, even when he lost the duel.

Now the transfer student gives Judai a slightly worried look. The manga he’s reading is being tossed aside. “Judai? Are you okay? What happened?”

The brunet takes a deep breath, throwing himself into the bed so that he can lie on the bed too, beside Johan. The addition of a body on the small bed making it feels cramped, but Johan doesn’t seem to mind.

Brown eyes stare at the underside of the top bunk bed. Judai sighs again, glancing at Johan for a brief second before finally answering.

“We weren’t dueling...” The brunet sounds tired, which is unusual for the usually happy go lucky Judai.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Judai stretches his stiff body after a pretty tiring day, mumbling low. “He just confessed.”

The simple sentence successfully takes all Johan’s attention. His emerald eyes blink a few times before finally squirming at Judai’s direction. He blurts out, “He did what?” as he raises one eyebrow.

Judai is pretty sure Johan heard him just fine, so he just shrugs, “You heard it right, Johan.”. The brunet then makes a troubled expression on his face, keep mumbling low. “I was surprised, dude. I didn’t really know what to do, you know? I was expecting a duel, and then boom! All those sunset and autumn breeze and blushing, I don’t get it! You get what I mean?”

Johan doesn’t, but he kinda does.“Okay, so you rejected him? You don’t seem happy about it?”

Johan only knows Judai for like a few months, but if there’s something he’s sure about Judai is that romance has never been too high in his priority list. Judai’s mind is one-tracked and he has his focus on dueling and fighting bad guys, so the chances of the poor guy got rejected is pretty high from that reason alone. Johan wouldn’t be too surprised.

Judai eventually nods at the question, proceeds to form a pout. “Of course I did. I have a boyfriend!”, then, with a lower voice, he adds, “-I think...”

Okay. Johan takes back his previous statement that said he wouldn’t be too surprised. He’s genuinely surprised now.

“Wait, you have a boyfriend?” Not that Judai has to tell him if he’s dating someone, but Johan should have notice something like that sooner. And hey, they spend so much time together Judai should have told him about it. A little introduction would be nice. “So who’s the lucky guy? You wanna tell me?”

For the tired Judai, Johan’s question feels like a trigger. It makes his body jerks up until he’s sitting straight on the bed, his brown eyes quickly glances down right at the emerald ones as if he just found out new summoning method. Johan follows him to sit because of the sudden movement, half surprised, half curious. At the movement Johan made, Ruby wakes up, growling and then disappear.

Now the two are sitting on the bottom bunk bed, stare at each other. Judai blinks, then Johan blinks too.

“Johan,” Judai said, still with that serious look plastered on his face. His hand grabbed Johan’s shoulder, “About this guy we’re talking about, I think I’ll need your opinion.”

“Okay?” Johan tilts his head, unsure on what is happening in Judai’s head actually. “You want to talk about him then? I’ll help you as much as I could.”

Ah, Johan... What a good frind, as always.

Judai folds his legs, making himself comfortable and gives Johan a smile. He breathes,

“First thing first, the name’s Fudo Yusei.”


	2. Duel Academia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally :') after a stressful week of projects and assignments, I'm able to write something. I'm so happy :""  
> It is a short one, but I hope you enjoy~

After crossing the time vortex, their duel runner arrived at the outskirts of duel academia, the exact location where they had left before. Different from when they arrived at Yugi’s time, he wheels of the red motorbike landed on the dirt road and brake smoothly this time. Judai had taken a strong hold on Yusei’s shirt, just in case, but it seems like it’s not necessary, so he let it go immediately.

Jumping off of the bike following Yusei, Judai observes his surrounding with a content look. It looks good. No burned building, no ruins, no fire burning the trees in the woods. They did change the past, it seems.

Taking a deep breath, Judai could smell the salty air from the shore mixed with the smell of plantations in the woods. Finally, it smells like home again. The brunet glances shortly at Yusei to give him a quick smile as his fingers pointing out at the direction of osiris dorm, shouting a “Gotta check something, be right back!” as he dashed away. Yusei manages to answer him with a short “Sure!” that seems to be too low for Judai to hear.

The brunet is quick to bolt away into the depth of the woods, running fast through rows of tress until Yusei can no longer see the red of his uniform. From the direction he’s running to, Yusei can tell that Judai is checking on the main building- the same building that had turned into ruins before they went back in time. The raven finds a chuckle leaves him.

Now that the osiris student has left, Yusei chooses to look around the island a little. One of few things that caught his attention is the huge building on the middle of the island. He can see its colorful rooftop from where he stands. He guesses, it’s the main building of duel academia from the way it’s built at the center of the island so people can see it from almost every part of the island. It looks a bit old fashioned compared to the buildings in neo domino, but it sure is an advanced one in this era. Aki said that this academy has produce many great duelist, and Yusei just knows that Yuki Judai is surely on the top ten list. If not the number one, that is.

Now that he thinks about it, it’s kind of amazing. How he’s standing here right now, duel academy on its heyday before his very eyes and the successor of the king of games standing beside him after they had duel together. Yusei can’t help a small chuckle that left him at the thought of Jack’s annoyed expression when he get back and tell him that Yusei had duel together with the king of games himself.

Yusei’s lost in thought for a few moment, the duel they had just had still left his heart beating faster than usual. It was fun, dare he say. He was busy thinking about saving the future when he fight earlier, but now that he’s calming down and knowing that the world is safe, Yusei felt his fingers trembling a little in excitement. He wonders if he can have a quick duel with Judai before going back. Yugi said that they’ll surely meet again someday, but if you have chance to duel the second king of duelist, would you missed it?

Yusei think it’ll be nice, he doesn’t have to worry about the world or anything else. Just dueling, having some fun.

_But, is it okay?Using the crimson dragon’s power like that?_

Probably not.

Yusei takes a deep breath, getting himself out of his thoughts. He can’t be selfish like that.

When he comes back to reality, his blue eyes are quick to spot Judai running into his direction with maximum speed. His grin is visible even from the far distance. Yusei shakes his head, smiling. From that expression on Judai’s face alone, he can tell that their attempt on saving the future is a success.

Yusei is just about to get back onto his bike when suddenly the brunet stopped running just a few meters away from him, staring at him and eventually tilted his head. He wore an expression that Yusei can’t really describe. The raven raises one of his eyebrow and give the osiris student a questioning look,

“Judai-san? Is everything okay?” Yusei is tempted to tilt his head too, but he hold himself back.

If he should describe the expression on his face, Yusei would say that the brunet is somehow looks amazed, and yet confused at the same time. His brown eyes find Yusei’s as soon as he registered the question, a thin smile formed on his lips, looking unsure despite it’s still as bright as ever.

“Yeah. All good, I guess.” Yusei can’t help but raise his eyebrow. Judai sighs, continue to walk his way down to Yusei’s duel runner.

When he gets to Yusei and his duel runner, he places his palm on Yusei’s back, right on the mark of the crimson dragon. Yusei doesn’t really do anything to stop him. He just stay there silently, waiting, a little confused. When he tries to steal a glance of what Judai do behind his back, Yusei can see the brunet smiles, a knowing look on his eyes.

The smile though, only lasted for a good two seconds because their attention is suddenly taken by a faint roar of a dragon. It takes them by surprise a little bit. Having a good reflex, Judai doesn’t even think when he looks up. Yusei follows suit after him. Pairs of blue and brown eyes is meeting directly with a bright and radiant red dragon floats in the air above them. It stares directly at the osiris student with its bright, flame-like yellow eyes.

The crimson dragon stares at them for some time before Judai finally broke the silence between them with a smile. All bright and blinding.

_“So you’re the Crimson dragon, I suppose?”_

The crimson dragon roars as if greeting him. Something tells Judai that the red serpent might have recognized the ancient king of darkness resided inside him, so he gives it a small bow as greeting too. When he straightened his back, Yubel has appeared beside him, wings spreaded wide and intimidating. Their double colored eyes focus on the red dragon before them. Protecting Judai, Yusei takes it.

“What happened, crimson dragon?” Yusei can still feel Judai’s palm planted firmly on his back, so he didn’t move from his position. The red serpent roars, Yusei can tell that it tries to tell him something, but he can’t really understand what it is.

Yusei awares that he, as the leader of signers, has a deep bond with the crimson dragon, but that doesn’t necessarily means he magically understands them, or dragons in general. So Yusei just sits there, on his bike, looking upwards with confused expression on his face.

Behind him he heard Judai hums, sounds like he’s listening on what the crimson dragon said. When Yusei glances at the brunet through the side of his eyes, he found Judai’s brown eyes stares firmly on the crimson dragon as he nods and hums a few times. Yusei blinks, wondering, whether the osiris student is not only capable of seeing duel spirits, but also understand dragons.

Well, if he can understand kuribohs, then maybe dragon is a piece of cake.

A smile formed on Judai’s face eventually after a few thouthful hums. Looks like whatever it is the Crimson dragon said, it’s not something for him to worry about.

“Gotcha, don’t worry about it. Just have some rest, he’ll be here when you’re ready.” Judai showed his thumb to the Crimson dragon, the exact confident smile he showed Yusei back then on the rooftop on full display.

Something tells Yusei that they had been talking about him, and they should at least included him in the conversation somehow. Well. at least, Judai could tell him what the Crimson dragon said.

On Judai’s answer, the crimson dragon roars some more, staring once again at Yusei and then the brunet. It nods, silently. Yusei stares at it as the radiant body of the crimson dragon started to glow, burnt into flames before dissapearing into thin air. Leaving Judai with a big excited grin on his face and Yusei with a clear confusion. The man is ready to spin into Judai’s direction to demand explanation he deserves, but Judai is faster to grab his shoulder and pull him closer.

“Well then, Yusei,” Yusei saw his eyes sparkles with pure excitement. “Until the crimson dragon regain it’s power, I’ll take a good care of you! First thing first, I’ll show you my dorm room!”

All that Yusei can manage to say is a short, confused “Yes?” before Judai flashes him another blinding smile and proceeds to pull him towards the small building of osiris dorm.


End file.
